William
William is a Moon Child briefly mentioned during The Truth Arc. The only time William was mentioned was within the testimonials Nekko uploaded to Youshouldnthavedonethat.net. Nekko claims that the only testimonials he could find were from traitors, implying that William eventually joined the Lunar Children. Description William seems like a very troubled man, which is understandable considering his past. We don't know much about him other than what we can learn from his testimonial. He seems to be extremely devoted to Luna who he sees as his only glimmer of hope. History The first place players hear of William is on Youshouldnthavedonethat.net within the testimonials uploaded by Nekko. William claims that his brother Justin died from lung cancer in 2000. He says Justin wasn't helped by any treatments and died in extreme pain. William implies that he couldn't stand to watch his brother die and left during his final moments. He says he feels extreme guilt over this. William says that he felt alienated from his family after this, being labelled as cruel. His mother fell into a heavy depressive state following Justin's death. She couldn't cope and eventually committed suicide. This caused William's father to become an alcoholic, often insulting William. It was at this time William discovered the Moon Children. William still feels extreme guilt and remorse for abandoning his brother. Sometime in 2001 William submitted his testimonial to the Moon Children. What exactly became of William is unknown, though he was later labelled a traitor. This implies that he found his way to the Lunar Children. Conversations Testimonial William's testimonial he submitted to the Moon Children. William Reynolds (2001): Luna has helped me through such dark times. For those of you who know, my brother was diagnosed with lung cancer last year. He suffered for a full year with no hope of recovery and had no positive reaction to the treatments. Due to complications one of his lungs collapsed a month ago. The beeping of the heart monitor, him wheezing between cries for help “It hurts mom it hurts!” “Will, please don't leave just yet, I'm so scared”, Was too much for me to bare. I know why I was forsaken, I just could not take seeing it anymore. I could not be there to watch him die and now he is gone. I felt alienated in my own home, labeled a cruel monster for my incapacity for my brothers suffering. My mother could not cope, and after a long nearly catatonic state of despair ended her own life. After the suicide of my mother coupled with the death of my brother, my dad descended into a chronic state of depression and drunkenness. He had no tolerance for me, a sick weakling. Had I not found my true family I would not know what to do with myself. I hate it, I just fucking hate it. Everything my life was before now. But with Her I am at last free and I know with Her power, She can mend all that has been broken. I am sorry Justin, I am so sorry. When She brings you back, please forgive me. Please. I miss you bro. I love you. Category:Characters